Nine Tales of the Universe
by nyc.kitsune
Summary: After the Successful Uchiha Retrieval mission, the council decided that Keimi (Femnaru) was getting too strong. So they decided to seal her within a key, only accessible to a pure soul. The plot succeeded, but with a twist! The Uchiha heir was sealed within too, along with the Kyuubi. Thus they were thrown into another dimension, where they will tell their tales of their journeys.


**Chapter Name: A City of Fools**

 _My ship went down_

 _In a sea of sound._

 _When I woke up alone I had everything:_

 _A handful of moments I wished I could change_

 _And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade._

 _In a city of fools,_

 _I was careful and cool,_

 _But they tore me apart like a hurricane..._

 _A handful of moments I wished I could change_

 _But I was carried away._

 _Give me therapy._

 _I'm a walking travesty_

 _But I'm smiling at everything._

 _Therapy..._

 _You were never a friend to me_

 _And you can keep all your misery._

 **Therapy by All Time Low**

 **Little A/N: Hello Internet, this is TheOrangeTailedFox signing in. As you may have noticed, this is my first ever story published so go easy on me. All the information you will need to know is below.**

 **Disclaimer: TheOrangeTailedFox does not own Naruto, or anything that belongs to it, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or anything that belongs to it, the lawful owner is Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: After the successful Uchiha Sasuke Retrieval, the council decided that Hikari's (Naruko) is increasingly getting stronger. So the council planned a scheme, one they thought was fool proof, which not even the strongest Shinobi can release. They forged a key, engraved with seals, to detain her within, that only one with a pure soul can open. The plot succeeded, with Hikari's spirit jailed inside, along with the Kyuubi no Kitsune but also the Uchiha Heir. And they were gruffly thrown into alternative dimension. Soon, the key had gotten a reputation as the "Nine Tales of the Universe". What will occur when Fairy Tail's own Lucy Heartfilla obtains such crucial beings? Will they ever uncover the reason behind its repute?**

 **Character Changes: Female Naruto, Dark Naruto, Spirit Naruto, Male Kyuubi, Good Kyuubi, Live Shisui**

 _ **Please review minna-san**_

Sometimes good guys don't always win. Sometimes they get punished for it. Sometimes the good guys don't always turn out good in the end. Sometimes when the bad guys win, everyone loves them anyway.

That's what happened to me.

My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Keimi, and I was thrown out of my village for completing my mission: To bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha. Safely. But that last part was never revealed to me. Nor my team! So when I brought the self-centered Uchiha back to the village with minor injuries, the entire population went into a riot, bellowing how the "demon brat" battered their precious "last" Uchiha. What a load of bull.

It was me who had life-threatening wounds. It was me who had to hold back. It was me who had to take two [i] _Chidoris_ in the chest. It was me who had to carry their valued Uchiha. But everything always has to be about Sasuke, huh? Instead of the traitor being punished for scurrying off to Orochimaru, it was I whom took the fault. Who else is better to blame than the very [ii] _Jinchuuriki_ of the [iii] _Kyuubi no Kitsune_? The very [iv] _bakemono_ that took the life of their beloved _**[v]**_ _Yondaime Hokage._ The very demon that murdered thousands of people! "It was the Uzumaki whom deceived the Uchiha into leaving!" "Why would Uchiha-sama abandon the village? He has everything he needs here!" and of course their favourite:"It's all because of that bakemono!"

Most of the time, I don't understand this village. How can I, not even a few hours born baby at the time, kill that much people? But the settlers are too thick headed, too stubborn to realize that it's just not possible. They just needed a scapegoat, and who's the best person to do the job other than the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

I'm ranting now, aren't I? How about I just tell you my story? It all started from the moment I brought the Uchiha back…

 ** _\+ 4 years Ago, Konoha Gate, Age: 12 +_**

As usual there were two individuals standing on either side of the front gate of Konoha: Izumo and Katsuto. The day was semi-average in Konoha, yet full of anxiety. Nearly all of the 'Rookie 12' was out on a mission to bring back Uchiha Sasuke. And they haven't returned since sunset! The two guards chatted about the latest events occurring to pass away time, when they sensed multiple chakras slowly walking towards the gate. Izumo quickly signaled for nearby Anbu while Katsuto went to check on the oncoming visitors. As he neared towards them, he gasped. What the heck happened to them? He slowly looked on their appearance. Each one of them was helping another, Chouji, passed out, was being held by Gaara's sand. Which by each second was getting weaker and weaker. Shikamaru and Neji were being supported by Lee, whom didn't look well himself. Not a few moments later, the Anbu dropped down, quickly picking up all 5 individuals to the hospital. Where they started to get medical treatment right away.

At the border of the gate stood Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi and some civilians. They all wondered the same thing: "Where's Sasuke?"

 ** _\+ Present time, ?, Age:16+_**

"Wait, Keimi! Why weren't they asking for you?" A rose haired teen spoke, his obsidian eyes clouded with confusion.

The redhead glanced at a dark-haired figure; he was reading a scroll, occasionally sending a glare towards them. "Natsu… when there is a prodigy among the two, whom would inquire for the bakemono?"

 ** _\+ 4 years Ago, Konoha Gate, Age: 12, 3 hours after Shikamaru and the others appeared +_**

It was now twilight, all the civilians evacuated the area, and all that was left was Sakura and Kakashi. But even they were getting tired. "Sakura… Maybe it's time we go home as well."

"No! I won't leave without Sasuke-kun!" Sakura held her gaze at the murky horizon. 'That's right! You tell him girl! We won't leave without OUR Sasuke-kun!' Her inner Sakura cheered her on, obviously liking the decision her holder made.

"Sakura," Kakashi sternly eyed her, "it could take them hours to come back, even days! Let's just call it a day."

"No! I won't go back without Sasuke-kun." Tears were brimming her eyes. "You can't force me!" She shut her eyes tightly, trying to dismiss the fact that he threw.

Kakashi sighed, he couldn't leave his one of his cute little [vi]genin out of the village alone, "Then I have no choice but to stay with you." 'I should've never taken a genin team…'

An hour has passed, yet Sakura still stood strong, her gaze never wavering. 'If she could only be this determined when it comes to training.' Kakashi was getting tired; it was midnight yet she still refused to leave! 'If she doesn't want to leave this second, I swear to god, I'm going to drag her by those bubblegum locks an-'

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, I THINK I SEE THEM!"

His head snapped to the direction Sakura was pointing to. He saw two figures, one on the other ones back, he viewed them with horror when he saw them both covered in crimson red, it was Keimi and Sasuke. Without a second thought he scampered to them, hastily scooping Sasuke up when he saw Keimi drop. 'What did they do to each other?'

 **Another little A/N: Yes, at the beginning there may seem there is bashing for the Konoha settlers, but remember this is from** ** _Keimi's_** **view. She believes that they don't care about her. So this is Chapter one, I'm not sure if I want to do pairings. However if you guys want to, just drop down a review. Ja ne!**

* * *

[i] A technique that channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand, such that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name.

[ii] Means "Human Sacrifice", it is when a human holds a Bijuu or Tailed Beast within them.

[iii] The Ninetailed Demon Fox, it was the Tailed beast that attacked Konoha and was sealed within a child, Uzumaki Keimi.

[iv] Means "Monster"

[v] The Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

[vi] The lowest rank of a ninja, genin. Other than an academy student of course


End file.
